Familjehemligheter
by Sazzy
Summary: Kristin får veta att hon är häxa och slängs ut av sin mamma. Hon har ingenstans att bo, men lyckas i alla fall att överleva och komma vällbehållen till Hogwarts skola. Där försöker hon och hennes kompisar ta reda på mer om hennes familj...
1. Kapitel ett, Mamma till sin mamma

Kapitel ett, Mamma till sin mamma  
  
- Kristin! Katherin Paulet hade just kommit innanför dörren. Inget svar.  
  
- Kristin!  
  
En kort, svarthårig flicka kom ner för trappan.  
  
- Vad är det?  
  
- Hjälp mej upp för trappan  
  
Kristin suckade, hennes mamma var full, igen.  
  
- Kan du ge mej ett glas vatten, och koka lite te.  
  
- Vi har inget te mamma  
  
- Gå och köp då!  
  
- Har du någon aning om vad klockan är?  
  
- Sluta tjata, du går mej på nerverna... Katherin suckade och mumlade någonting om internatskola... få bort ungen... Kristin blev inte det minsta sårad av sådana kommentarer. Hon fick dom hela tiden.  
  
- Mamma, klockan är tre på natten, jag låg faktiskt och sov!  
  
- Var inte så otacksam Kristin! Jag ger dej mat och vatten och du bara klagar!  
  
Kristin tog sej samman, ett gräl nu skulle kunna ge henne utegångsförbud. Hon gav hennes mamma vatten och hjälpte henne till sängen, sen gick hon och la sej i sin egen...  
  
Undra om mamma minns min födelsedag? Tänkte hon, och somnade  
  
- Vakna, jag har bråttom!  
  
Kristin vaknade med ett ryck.  
  
- Jag ska träffa Angela om en halvtimme, och du din lilla ohyfsade unge ligger och sover!  
  
Nähä, hon kom visst inte ihåg.  
  
- Mamma, minns du vad det är för dag idag?  
  
- Nej, men skynda dej nu, jag måste ha frukost, jag ska tvätta håret. Katherin gick iväg till badrummet. Kristin kände hur ilskan bubblade inom sej, hon hade lust och skrika, en mamma som inte ens minns ens födelsedag!  
  
- BARA SÅ ATT DU VET SÅ FYLLER JAG ÅR IDAG! JAG STICKER TILL CARRIE!  
  
Kristin sprang ut genom dörren. På vägen ut kollade hon om det kommit någon post på mattan. Det hade det, ett brev till henne, ah, någon som kommer ihåg mej tänkte hon. Hon hade så bråttom så att hon stoppade brevet i fickan och sprang iväg till Carrie!!  
  
Kristin sprang hela vägen hem till Carrie. Hon ringde på dörren. Mrs Clanton, Carries mamma öppnade. Kristin hade alltid önskat att mrs Clanton var hennes egen mamma också, hon var så rar och snäll.  
  
- Carrie, Kristin är här!  
  
Carrie kom ner för trappan, hon såg trött ut.  
  
- Vad gör du här?  
  
- Carrie, varnade hennes mamma, var inte så oerhöverlig!  
  
Kristin och Carrie gick upp på Carries rum.  
  
- Är det din mamma?  
  
- Ja, hon kom inte ens ihåg det?  
  
- Vad?  
  
- Gissa tre gånger, vilken dag är det idag?  
  
- öh... Torsdag?  
  
- fel, nått som har med mej att göra...  
  
- Ingen aning  
  
- Min födelsedag  
  
- Ojsan  
  
- Kom du inte ihåg det?  
  
- Jag kan inte tänka på dej hela tiden, du är så självisk!  
  
- Jag? Jasså, du var ju en bra vän... Jag förväntade mej lite mer av dej, Carrie Clanton.  
  
Kristin klampade ut ur rummet!  
  
Hon sprang bort från Carries gata. Först mamma, sen Carrie... Ingen kom ihåg hennes födelsedag, jo någon, hon tog nyfiket ut brevet ur fickan.  
  
Ms Kristin Paulet  
  
Austrech Ave 32 III  
  
O-98236 London  
  
Adressen var skrivet med grönt bläck. Hon slet nyfiket upp brevet. Men det innehöll inte vad hon hade tänk sej...  
  
- Kära Ms Paulet, vi vill härmed meddela att du har kommit in på Hogwarts skola för trolldom och häxkonster läste hon högt, Va?  
  
Hon läste klart brevet.  
  
- Jaha, sa hon till sej själv, häxkonster... Hon började gå hemåt.  
  
Detta kapitlet tilldelas Kie! 


	2. Kapitel två, Kristin, ett gatubarn

Kapitel två, Ett gatubarn  
  
  
  
Kristin kom in i tamburen. Hon läste brevet igen. Hon tittade sej omkring. Alltså, hon skulle bort från det här stället. Ett slott... hon skulle alltså bo på ett slott...  
  
Kristin Paulet, har en mamma som jobbar som servitris, fattig, smutsig, längst ner i rankinglistan, enkel, gick på Stone face Middle, Londons tråkigaste skola. Hon var alltså häxa. Hennes klasskamrater hade alltid sett ner på henne. Tjejerna var avundsjuka på hennes utseende, hon såg bättre ut än tjejerna i innegänget, men hon hade aldrig varit tillräckligt fin. Då kom Carrie till undsättning, hon hade inga kompisar hon heller. Och nu var alltså Carrie bort. Hon såg sej omkring i lägenheten igen. Tur att brevet från den här skolan hade kommit, en biljett ut ur helvetet. En grå tambur, ett kök med kackelackor, en äcklig toalett, ett litet sovrum (hennes mammas) och en liten vind, som hon alltid kallat hennes rum. Hela fastigheten delade på en dusch och tvättstuga.  
  
Kristin gick upp på sitt rum. precis som hon kom upp kom hennes mamma hem.  
  
- Kris!  
  
Kristin suckade, nu igen... Hon gick med tunga steg ner för trappan.  
  
- Klampa inte som en elefant, vad är det där?  
  
Kristin höll fortfarande brevet i handen.  
  
- Ett brev  
  
- Det ser jag! Från vem?  
  
- En skola som jag har blivit antagen till  
  
- Du? För vaddå? Olydiga småflickor?  
  
- Nej mamma, trolldom!  
  
- Va?  
  
- Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom, jag är en häxa!  
  
- Häxa? Kristin får jag se?  
  
Kristin gav brevet till sin mamma. Katherin skummade igenom det.  
  
- Häxa, du är alltså en häxa... häxor... hon tystnade en stund. Sen fick hon ett vredesutbrott.  
  
- HÄXA? Jag vill aldrig mer se dej dit... Grodyngel, missfoster, försvinn ut ur mitt hus!  
  
Kristin stod stilla.  
  
- FÖRSVINN!  
  
Katherin öppnade dörren.  
  
- FÖRSVINN! Upprepade hon. Hon tog ett stadigt grepp om kragen på Kristins tröja och drog henne till sej. Sen puttade hon ut henne i trappuppgången och kastade ut brevet. Hon stängde dörren och låste.  
  
Jaha, tänkte Kristin, först tänkte hon gå till Carrie men sen kom hon på att de hade bråkat, nu var hon alltså ensam, i hela världen...  
  
Kristin såg på den låste dörren. Vad skulle hon göra? Hon tog upp brevet och stoppade det i fickan. Sen gick hon ut på stan. Hon hade bara lite pengar, men i alla fall tillräckligt för att äta lite lunch. Hon tittade på listan över saker hon skulle ha... svart klädnad, kokkittel, trollstav, var fanns allt det här? Och hur skulle hon ha råd? Hela eftermiddagen gick hon och funderade. Till middagen gick hon hem igen. Hennes mamma kan inte ha menat allvar. Hon gick upp till tredje våningen och skulle precis sätta nyckeln i låset när hon såg skylten på dörren.  
  
Välkommen till Katherin Paulet  
  
Så stod det inte förut, då stod hennes eget namn också där... Hennes mamma hade menat allvar, ändå. Hon övervägde att gå sin väg... men vart skulle hon bo då? Hon satte nyckeln i låset och vred om. Men dörren gick inte upp. Hon tittade på sin nyckel, Assa stod det på den. På låset stod det Security. Hennes mamma hade alltså bytt lås.  
  
Kristin kände gråten i halsen. Hon lade nyckeln i brevlådan bredvid dörren. I brevlådan låg också ett brev. Hon tog försiktigt upp det. Det var adresserat på samma sätt som det förra, och skrivet med grönt bläck.  
  
Hon stoppade brevet i fickan tillsammans med det andra och gick ner i trappuppgången. Hon satte sej i trappan och läste det. Det stod en massa hur man tog sen in i något som hette Diagongränd och en tågbiljett.  
  
Perrong nio och tre kvart. Fanns den? Det återstod att se. Hon tittade på klockan. Den var redan nio. Om hon satt här när hennes mamma kom hem skulle... Det ville hon inte ens tänka på. Hon reste sej upp och gick ut på gatan. Hon började vandra bort mot varuhuset som hade öppet 24 timmar. Sen fick Kristin en idé. Inne på varuhusets möbelavdeling hittade hon snabbt ett uppbyggt rum med en varm matta på golvet. Hon kröp in under en säng så att hon inte syntes och somnade på mattan...  
  
Kristin vaknade och gick ut på gatan. Hon åt en grapefrukt till frukost, hon hade nämligen inte så mycket pengar, och det skulle räcka i nästan en månad. Idag var det den 2 augusti och tåget till skolan gick den 31:a. Vid lunchtid satt hon i en gränd och vilade lite. Hon slöt ögonen och lutade sej mot muren bakom sej.  
  
En skugga föll över Kristins ansikte. Hon tittade upp. Där stod en tjej, lite längre än henne själv.  
  
- Hej stammade Kristin  
  
- Hallå där, svarade tjejen, är du hemlös?  
  
- N-Ne...  
  
- Johodu, det ser jag på dej... Vad heter du?  
  
- K-K... Katie. Hon tänkte att det var bäst att inte berätta sitt eget namn i fall att... Hon betsämde sej direkt, i en månad framåt skulle hon vara Katie Johnson.  
  
- Jag heter Heather. Kom tjejen!  
  
De gick inåt city. Hela eftermiddagen vandrade de fram och pratade. Heather verkade verkligen trevlig. Framåt kvällen drog Heather med sej Kristin på tunnelbanan, de tjuvåkte. Kristin hade aldrig gjort det förut men Heather verkade van.  
  
- Vi ska hem till några av mina kompisar, där kan vi sova över inatt också.  
  
En halvtimme senare kom de fram till Heathers kompis hus. Det var ett stort gammalt trähus, mitt på Socker Road. Det verkade lite förfallet.  
  
- Kom! Heather drog i Kristin i hallen. Hallå Jo, skrek hon, jag är här nu!  
  
En kille i Heathers ålder kom fram till dem.  
  
- Tjena Hee, vem är det här då?  
  
- Jag heter Kr.. nej jag menar Katie..  
  
- Okej, Katie. Häng med in. Killen drog henne i armen och hon följde efter in i vardagsrummet. Hör upp allihopa! 10 par ögon riktades mot Kristin.  
  
- Det här är Katie.  
  
- Har hon slutat andvända blöjor, alvarligt talat Hee, hur gammal är flickungen? Hon är ju jätte liten! Skrek en tjej i ungefär femton årsåldern. Heather svarade inte.  
  
- Jag är 14, sa Kristin, förvånad över sej själv. Hon hade ju just fyllt tolv! Jag är bara lite kort i växten.  
  
- Då får vi väll lära dej att klä dej som en fjortonåring.  
  
Kristin kollade ner på sina kläder. Hon hade en rosa ärmlös blus och jeans på sej. Men det var sant, hon såg ut som om hon var tio år yngre än de andra i rummet.  
  
- Aja sa Heather, Katie, det här är Josie, Steven, Chris, Mandy, Violet, Peter, Michael, Cory, Maya och Kelly.  
  
Katie satte sej längst ut i soffan. Hon smuttade lite på sin Cola och lade sej inte i diskussionerna så mycket. Vid tiotiden bjöd Kelly runt ett paket cigaretter. Kristin svarade nej när hon blev bjuden.  
  
- Katie, kom ett tag ropade Heather från köket. När Kristin kom ut tog Heather tag i hennes tröja. Ta emot vad de bjuder på, det här är mina vänner, jag vill inte att det ska se ut som om jag släpar hem töntar. De gick in i vardagsrummet igen och Kristin tog emot en cigg. I början smakade det hemskt men efter ett tag blev det bättre. Hon fick öl också men den drack hon bara några deciliter av, Chris ville inte ha någon som låg och spydde på toaletten inatt. Vid tolvtiden gick de och la sej. Kristin fick sova på en madrass på vinden, alla rum var upptagna.  
  
När hon vaknade nästa morgon tog hon på sej samma kläder som igår, hon hade ju inga andra. Mandy, Maya och Josie drog in henne på deras rum.  
  
- Här! De gav henne ett par vita tajta byxor och en liten svart topp. Sen gjorde de slingor i hennes hår och sminkade henne hårt. Hon såg minst ut som 16. Det vara bara längden... hon var en av de kortaste tolvåringarna på hennes skola... Det läste dom genom ett par höga platåskor.  
  
Till lunch gick Kristin, Violet och Josie ut på stan. På stan träffade de Mrs Clanton.  
  
- Kristin frågade hon, Vad har hänt med dej?  
  
Detta kapitlet tilldelas Travina och Cehlina 


	3. Kapitel tre, Katie Johnson

Kapitel tre, Katie Johnson  
  
- Vem var det där? frågade Josie.  
  
- Ingen aning svarade Kristin besvärat... någon... hm... tokstolle som känner någon som heter Kristin antar jag...  
  
De fortsatte gå. Kristin fick veta att Josie och Violet och de andra bodde hemma hos Jo. Alla var föräldralösa. Det fanns bara ett krav för de som bodde där, man var tvungen att jobba och tjäna pengar. Josie och Heather jobbade på en servering, Kelly, Maya och Violet jobbade på snabbköp. Mandy jobbade på dagis.  
  
- Om du ska bo kvar hos Jo får du alltså skaffa jobb.  
  
En vecka senare var Kristin ute på stan, de andra var på sina jobb. Hon skulle gå runt lite och se om det behövdes arbetskraft någonstans. Egentligen fick hon ju inte jobba, man var tvungen att vara femton, men Mandy sa att hon kunde överdriva lite grand. De visste ju inte att hon redan hade gjort det... Hon var ju egentligen bara tolv...  
  
Kristin gick uppför Sunset Road medens hon funderade. Hon tittade sej lite omkring. Då såg hon ett anslag.  
  
Lucky café söker arbetskraft.  
  
Vi behöver en servitris som kan jobba 9.00 -15.30 måndag till fredag och varje söndag 19.00 - 21.30. Fem dollar i timmen.  
  
Det var ju perfekt! Hon steg in på caféet och gick fram till kassan.  
  
- Hej jag heter Katie Johnson och vill börja jobba här.  
  
En rödhårig lockig tjej tittade upp.  
  
- Vill du? Du ser inte ut som en som behöver jobba på ett café. Vad har du gjort med dina rika föräldrar. Stick hem till lilla mammsen och pappsen. Den rödhåriga tjejen granskade henne noga.  
  
- Är du dvärg? frågade hon.  
  
- Nej det är jag inte svarade Kristin.  
  
- Nähä, jag tyckte att du såg kort ut för att vara sexton - sjutton.  
  
Sexton - Sjutton! Tjejen trodde att hon var så gammal! Kristin tog ett djupt andtag.  
  
- Jag har faktiskt ingen mamma och pappa att sticka hem till! Jag behöver faktiskt pengar!  
  
- Ojojoj, det syns i alla fall inte på dej! Svarade tjejen. Jag heter Emily Thompson, här har du en jobbansköknings blankett. Sätt dej i båset är borta.  
  
Kristin satte sej ner och fyllde i blanketten i lugn och ro. Hon fick hitta på lite, personnummer t.ex. Hon kunde ju inte ta sitt riktiga. Sen lämnade hon in blanketten till Emily.  
  
- wow, är du bara 15?  
  
- öh... ja...  
  
- Jag fyller arton om en månad!  
  
- Okej.... men får jag jobbet?  
  
- Visst!  
  
Kristin gick hem till Jo´s hus. Hon skulle börja jobba på Lucky café i morgon. Idag var det den 9:onde, undra vad Heather skulle säga när hon försvann den 1:a september? Det skulle hon nog inte tänka på nu. Medens hon vandrade hemåt fick hon en idé. Eftersom att pengarna skulle gå till en gemensam kassa, skulle hon säga att hon bara tjänade tre dollar i timmen. Då fick hon två dollar i timmer över till att köpa allt som stod på hennes inköpslista. Utan att tänka sej för gick Kristin in på den gatan där hon bodde, eller rättare sagt, där hennes mamma bodde. Hon gick upp för trapporna. När hon kom till tredje våningen stannade hon. Nu stod det Katherin och John Linking på dörren. Hade hennes mamma gift sej?  
  
Hon gick ut till utsidan av huset. Då kom hon att tänka på brandstegen utanför huset.  
  
Hon klättrade upp till hennes gamla fönsterglugg. Den stod lite öppen, som vanligt. Kristin klättrade in i rummet. Det såg ut som vanligt. Hon tassade tyst ner för trappan. Det var inget tvivel om att en ny person hade flyttat in i lägenheten, förutom Katherins saker fanns där en hel del annat skräp. En hel timme vandrade Kristin omkring i lägenheten. Sen hörde hon en nyckel i låset och röster utanför dörren. Kristin kilade upp för trappan och gömde sej i garderoben.  
  
- Hallå? ropade Katherin, är det någon här? John?  
  
Ingen svarade.  
  
- Nähä...  
  
Det lät som om Katherin gick ut i köket precis under Kristins rum. Då öppnades dörren på nytt.  
  
- Hallå? Det var en mansröst.  
  
- Åh hej John löd Katherins sockersöta stämma.  
  
Dom fortsatte att prata, Kristin såg sin chans. Hon tag med sej sina få smycken och andra små tillhörigheter och klättrade ut genom fönstret. Precis som hon klättrade förbi köksfönstret tittade en man ut. Han stirrade rakt in i Kristins ansikte. Hon stirrade förskräckt tillbaka...  
  
Kristin var alldeles stel i kroppen, vad skulle hon göra? Hon började kvickt klättra neråt.  
  
- Katherin, hörde hon mannen säga, en unge klättrar runt på brandstegen!  
  
Katherin skrek till, hon sprang fram till fönstret och tittade ut.  
  
- Följ efter ungen John!  
  
Kristin klättrade så fort hon kunde, hon hoppade de sista stegen precis som hon började springa så hörde hon dörren öppnas. Hon visste vem som kom ut genom den, så hon behövde inte vända sej om och titta. Kristin visste att hon hade ganska bra kondition, så det var bara att springa på. Mannen som sprang efter var ju trotts allt i fyrtioårsåldern. Men det visade sej att hon hade fel, hon sprang ända bort till Jos hus, nu var hon rejält trött, men hon kunde inte stanna. Om han såg henne gå in genom dörren på huset skulle han kanske kontakta polisen. Det kunde hon ju inte riskera, så hon fortsatte springa rakt mot muren längst in på vägen. Kristin tog ett språng upp på soptunnan, klättrade upp på muren och hoppade rakt ner i vinbärsbusken bakom. Hon satt alldeles stilla, hon hörde steg utanför muren. Det märktes tydligt att mannen försökte komma upp på soptunnorna. Sen blev det tyst en stund. Kristin höll andan, måtte han inte ha kommit upp på muren.  
  
- Ungdjävul, var är du någonstans? Skrek John. Han vände på klacken och gick därifrån.  
  
Tio minuter senare vågade Kristin sej ut, Det var inte lätt precis, Hon fick smyga ut till framsidan av huset och ut genom grinden. På vägen tillbaka till Jos hus tittade hon på soptunnorna... Hur hade hon hoppat så högt, de var ju jättehöga, säkert 1 - 1,5 meter! Och hon landade faktiskt med båda fötterna ovanpå.  
  
Nästa dag begav sej Kristin till jobbet i god tid. Hon hade lånat en rosa topp och en vit kjol av Heather, hon var fortfarande lite osäker på om det var en passande uniform när man jobbade på café men både Heather och Maya var bombsäkra på att det var perfekt så det fick väll bli så.  
  
- Hej! Skrek Emily när hon kom  
  
- Hejsan! Svarade Kristin  
  
- Katie, det här är Lana Brington, min bästa vän.  
  
- Hej Katie.  
  
Lana var lång och smal, hon hade brunt kort hår och glasögon. Lana och Emily var sådana tjejer som Heather och hennes kompisar skulle kalla supertöntar. Den hade båda vita blusar, västar och svarta kjolar. Emily hade sina ostyriga lockar uppsatta i en hästsvans och Lana hade sitt hår fint kammat och uppfäst med ett hårband.  
  
Med sin egen rosa minitopp, vita kjol och långa svarta hår, med slingor, hängande över axlarna var hon ganska olik dem.  
  
Lana var lite avvaktande, som om hon kände till Kristins typ, det var den mobbande typen, och inte ville prata med Kristin. Emily var däremot pratsam och villig att hjälpa Kristin. Efter några dagar hade Lana också släppt loss och de var alla tre riktigt goda vänner.  
  
- Katie, nu får du ta och gå up i kassan, nu ska jag äta lunch skrek Emily. Kristin reste sej upp. Hon tog en titt på klockan, den sjuttonde... dagarna går. Hon gick ut och bytte av Emily. Det var inte så mycket folk på caféet för tillfället så hon höll på och skämtade lite med Lana när dörren for upp.  
  
båda tjejerna tittade ditåt. I dörröppningen stod Heather, Mandy och Josie. De såg inte glada ut...  
  
Kapitlet tilldelas Slim Lady, som läser så flitigt 


	4. Kapitel fyra, Den Andra Världen

Kapitel fyra, Den andra världen  
  
- Katie! Skrek Heather, Kom hit.  
  
Kristin gick på darrade ben ut till Heather, Mandy och Josie som stod i dörröppningen.  
  
- Prata inte med Emily och Lana, de är töntar... skrek Mandy högt  
  
- Jo... jag har märkt det... svarade Kristin tyst.  
  
- Men varför gör du det då? Hörru Katie, jag tog med dej hem till Jos hus, annars skulle du få bo på gatan! Och så här tackar du mej, genom att svika oss, genom att umgås med våra fiender! Ett till felsteg av dej och du åker ut ur huset!  
  
- Öh... okej...  
  
- Lana och Emily känner vi då alltid sa Josie, Dom och deras fisförnämnda kompisar skvallrade på oss när vi skolkade från skolan. De går väll förståss fortfarande där, med alla dom dära äckliga lärarna... usch nej... Josie tystnade... Du går väll inte i skolan Katie, gör du det?  
  
- Öh... nej...  
  
- Tur, jag blev nästan rädd när jag såg ditt ansiktsuttryck! Men i alla fall tjejen, vi ses i eftermiddag! hade så bra!  
  
De vände sej om och gick ut ur butiken.  
  
Kristin stod en stund och såg efter dem. Hon kände ingenting, plötsligt vällde en väldig ilska upp inom henne. Aldrig, aldrig skulle ho återvända till Jos hus. Hon hatade dem, Den hade fått henne att börja röka och dricka, och hon såg ut som en fjolla. Kristin kände Emilys och Lanas blickar i nacken, hon vågade inte vända sej om och titta, de var väll också rasande på henne för att hon hade svikit dem. Kristin öppnade dörren framför sej och sprang ut med tårar i ögonen. Hon sprang iväg, inte för att hon visste vart hon ville bara bort. Efter ett tag stannade hon. Hon satte på sej sin jeansjacka som hon hade haft i handen. I ena fickan låg breven och i den andra pengarna hon inte hade gett till Jo. Alla hennes nya kläder var hemma hos Jo, men hon tänkte inte gå och hämta dem. Hon sänkte blicken och tittade på sina egna kläder. Hon hade på sej en knälång ljusrosa kjol och ett vitt linne knutet på ryggen, hon hade också mycket smink och höga sandaler. Hon gick in på närmaste café och tittade sej i spegeln, eftersom att hon hade gråtit var sminket kletat i hela ansiktet. Hon tvättade sej lite och gick ut på gatan igen. Då märkte hon en pub rakt över gatan. Den Läckande Kitteln. Var det inte det som stod i brevet? Kristin tog upp brevet och tittade, jo det var det. På darrande ben gick hon i på puben och fram till disken.  
  
- hej, sa hon till bartendern, Jag heter Kristin och skulle in till Diagongränd, hur kommer man dit?  
  
Mannen tittade på henne.  
  
- Kan jag få se ett bevis på att du ska dit då flicka?  
  
- Här. Hon gav honom brevet.  
  
- Tack, kom med här. Värdshusvärden tog ut henne på baksidan. Han knackade lätt på stenarna och de började att flytta på sej. Kristin stod bara ock gapade. En massa trollkarlar och häxor gick runt och handlade i alla butikerna...  
  
- Wow... sa hon, Tack så mycket. Hon klev in i den trånga gränden, nu kände hon sej hemma, det var i den här världen hon hörde hemma...  
  
Kristin gick omkring i timmar. Hon tittade i butikerna och köpte det hon behövde. Först av allt var hon tvungen att växla pengar, varelserna som drev banken var ganska läskiga, men det var ingenting att göra någonting åt. När hon hade handlat klart tog hon in på värdshuset. Här kunde hon bo tills skoltåget skulle gå. Det var bara ett problem, hon hade inga pengar, så alltså var hon tvungen att fortsätta jobba på Lucky Café tills hon åkte iväg till skolan.  
  
Nästa dag gick klev hon upp vid halv sju, åt frukost och begav sej iväg. Hon var inte riktigt säker på vägen till caféet så hon fick chansa lite. Kristin kom fram kvart i nio, Emily och Lana var redan där.  
  
- Jasså, hon vågar sej tillbaka sa Lana spydigt  
  
- Umgås du med töntar som oss, som till och med går i skolan? Sa Emily, Och du, utan smink ser du ut att vara runt tretton!  
  
- Jag bor inte med dem längre, och jag går faktiskt också i skolan! Skrek Kristin!  
  
- Katie? Det trodde jag inte... Emily pratade, Lana hade dragit sej tillbaka i ett hörn.  
  
- Föresten, jag heter inte Katie, Jag heter Kristin Paulet och är inte alls femton! Jag bara sa att jag hette Katie till dem! Kristin var röd i ansiktet när hon skrek.  
  
- Hur gammal är du då?  
  
- Jag är tolv! Bara tolv, jag fyllde år den 1:a augusti!  
  
- Herregud Kat... jag menar Kristin... Ljög du bara för att få ett jobb?  
  
- Nej! För att få någonstans att bo när min mamma kastade ut mej!  
  
- Du klär dej inte som en tolvåring, du ser faktiskt äldre ut, sa Lana som nu vågat lägga sej i  
  
- Jaa.. det var ju Heather och Kelly som var med när jag shoppade! Jag kunde inte köpt någonting annat!  
  
- Okej sa Lana och Emily i mun på varandra, du är förlåten.  
  
De närmaste dagarna flöt på som vanligt. Kristin hade berättat för Lana och Emily att hon skulle börja skolan den 1 september så att de inte blev fundersamma när hon försvann. Dagen innan Kristin skulle åka hade de en liten fest när de hade slutat jobba, de gick ut och åt på en fin restaurang.  
  
- Kom ihåg Kristin, att när du kommer hem på loven kan du bo hos någon av oss!  
  
- Okej! Hon fick deras adresser och lovade att skicka vykort. (Hon tvivlade på att man kunde skika vykort från Hogwarts, men det sa hon ingenting om) Nästa dag kom Emilys mamma och hämtade henne utanför Den läckande kitteln klockan tio, de skulle följa henne till tåget.  
  
- Var ligger det dära hotellet du bodde på? Frågade Emilys mamma  
  
- Åh... det ligger just runt hörnet... svarade Kristin. Hon hade sagt att tåget skulle gå halv elva, de kunde ju inte få se henne gå rakt igenom biljettspärren.  
  
Tjugo över elva släppte mrs Thompson av henne vid stationen.  
  
- Vi ses skrek Emily!  
  
- Glöm inte att skicka vykort och brev! sa Lana  
  
- Hejdå, vi ses! Kristin styrde iväg sin vagn mot perrong nio. Hon tittade sej omkring och sprang igenom spärren.  
  
Framför henne stod ett rött ånglok. Kristin andades ut, äntligen var hon på väg! Hon klev på tåget och satte sej i en ledig kupé.  
  
Kristin slumrade till ett tag där hon satt.  
  
- Är det ledigt här?  
  
Kristin vaknade och tittade upp.  
  
- Javisst  
  
- Bra! Vad heter du?  
  
- Kristin Paulet  
  
- Jag heter Anna Lansdale  
  
- Okej. Kristin tystnade. Anna var en blond tjej med rosiga kinder.  
  
- Vilket elevhem tror du att du hamnar i? Frågade Anna  
  
- Jag vet inte, jag vet ingenting om skolan eller någonting.  
  
- Är dina föräldrar mugglare?  
  
- Öh... vad är mugglare?  
  
- Människor utan magiska krafter  
  
- I så fall är min mamma mugglare  
  
- Din pappa då?  
  
- Jag vet inte, jag har aldrig ståt så nära min mamma, förstår du, hon har inte berättat någonting om honom. Fast jag vet att han är lik mej i alla fall. Jag ser inte ut som min mamma.  
  
- Okej  
  
- Förlåt att jag frågar, men hur är din mamma egentligen?  
  
- Hemsk! Jag bor inte ens med henne längre  
  
- Bor du på barnhem?  
  
- Nej! Bli inte skärrad nu Anna, men jag bor ingenstans, hemlös. Ett tag bodde jag med några hemska personer, men jag tålde dem helt enkelt inte, sen bodde jag på hotell, jag jobbade på café.  
  
- Hade du inga vänner i mugglarvärlden?  
  
- Joo... men vi blev osams samma dag som min mamma slängde ut mej, den dagen som dessutom var min födelsedag...  
  
- Gud vad hemskt!!  
  
- Jag vet...  
  
- När fyllde du år?  
  
- Jag fyllde tolv förta augusti  
  
- Tolv? Alla som börjar på Hogwarts är ju elva!  
  
- Va?? Men jag fick i alla fall mitt brev då!  
  
- Konstigt  
  
- Aja, Anna, nu får du berätta lite om dej!  
  
Hela eftermiddagen satt de och pratade. Anna kom från en ren trollkarlsfamilj. Hon hade en storebror som gick i tredje årskursen i Hufflepuff och en syrra som gick i sjätte i Ravenclaw. Plötsligt stannade tåget.  
  
- Alla ska lämna sitt bagage på tåget så transporteras det till skolan! Hördes en röst genom korridorerna. Anna och Kristin klev av. En jättelik man stod på perrongen.  
  
- Förstaårselever hitåt skrek han. De gick ner till sjön och satte sej i båtarna som åkte över vattnet. De kom runt ett krön och Hogwarts syntes.  
  
- Coolt eller hur? sa Anna  
  
De andra i båten, en flicka och en pojke, suckade båda två.  
  
- Säg inte att du inte har sett Hogwarts förut tjejen sa killen vänd till Kristin.  
  
- Jag är ju förstaårselev, varför skulle jag ha sett det?  
  
- På bild, eller nått annat! Jag heter Aaron, det här är min syrra Nina.  
  
- Jaha, vi heter Kristin och Anna!  
  
- Är ni renblodiga frågade Nina  
  
- Öh... vad är det? sa Kristin  
  
- Du är en mugglare, rör mej inte är du snäll! Aaron flyttade sej år sidan  
  
- Herregud vad larvig du är sa Anna  
  
De gick ur båtarna. Aaron och Nina gick lång ifrån Anna och Kristin. De kom in i entréhallen.  
  
- Jag är professor McGonnagall. Ni är lite sena allihopa så sorteringen börjar direkt.  
  
De gick in i stora salen  
  
- Coolt, eller hur? sa Anna igen  
  
Kristin fick inte fram ett ljud, hon bara stirrade.  
  
- När jag ropar upp er kommer hatten att sortera er i rätt elevhem. McGonnagall tog upp en sliten hatt. Aaron Abraham  
  
- Slytherin  
  
- Anna Lansdale  
  
- Syns sen viskade Anna. Hon gick upp och satte på sej hatten. Skrevan öppnades och hatten skrek... 


	5. Kapitel fem, Anais

Kapitel fem, Anais  
  
  
  
- Ravenclaw!  
  
Anna tog av sej hatten och gick och satte sej vid Ravenclawbordet.  
  
- Therese Brains  
  
- Gryffindor!  
  
- Kristin Paulet.  
  
Kristin gick till pallen. Hon satte sej ner och satte på sej hatten.  
  
"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw" tänkte hon.  
  
- Ravenclaw, sa hatten, vill du dit?  
  
"Ja, Ravenclaw"  
  
- Okej då! RAVENCLAW  
  
Kristin tog av sej hatten och sprang bort till Anna. De satt och småpratade tilsammans med Annas syster Ashley. När alla hade sorterats började måltiden. Kristin undersökte de andra äldre Ravenclawarna längst med bordet. Hon fastnade för en flicka lite längre bort med svart hår, hon var ganska lik henne själv.  
  
- Vem är det där? frågade hon Ashley  
  
- Vem då?  
  
- Tjejen med svart lång hår som sitter och pratar med den rödhåriga killen.  
  
- Jaså hon, jag tror att hon heter Anais. Hon går i andra årskursen i alla fall.  
  
- Okej  
  
De fortsatte att äta. När all maten var slut följde alla förstaårselever efter en av Ashleys vänner, Nicole, som var prefekt till deras sällskapsrum. Det högt upp i ett torn, minst en miljon trappor upp, Rummet var ett stort runt rum i blåa nyanser. Rakt över rummet låg deras sovsal. Där stod det fem stycken himmelsängar. Anna och Kristin tog de två som stod närmast fönstret. Efter dem kom tre andra tjejer in och satte sej på varsin säng.  
  
- Hej, sa en tjej med lång rött hår, vad heter ni?  
  
- Anna  
  
- Kristin, och du då?  
  
- Jag heter Elin och det här är Mia och Cinderella.  
  
- Fast jag kallas Cindy! sa Cinderella. Hon hade mörk hy och svart hår. Den andra flickan, Mia, hade axellångt brunt hår och stora gröna ögon.  
  
De satt alla och småpratade en stund tills prefekten Nicole kom in kånkandes på en lite äldre tjej kom in efter.  
  
- Tjejer, det här är Rosie i andra årskursen, det finns en säng för lite i deras sovsal, så Rosie får sova här så länge.  
  
Nicole ställde upp Rosies bredvid Kristins.  
  
- Sov nu! sa Nicole och stängde dörren.  
  
Nästa morgon tog Anna och Kristin sällskap med Rosie ner till stora salen. Rosie höll på att berätta allt om deras lärare när de stötte på Aaron och Nina tillsammans med två andra slytherinelever.  
  
- Nej men titta, här kommer smutsskallen. skrek Nina högt.  
  
- Håll käften morrade Anna  
  
Aaron, Nina och de andra gick därifrån. En annan flicka, också från Slytherin kom fram till dem.  
  
- Bry er inte om dem, de är såå larviga!  
  
- Okej sa Kristin  
  
- Föresten, vad heter ni? frågade flickan  
  
- Kristin  
  
- Anna  
  
- Rosie  
  
- Ja heter Annie. Vilket ämne tycker ni att kommer att bli roligast?  
  
- Jag vet inte svarade Anna och Kristin i mun på varandra.  
  
- Jag gillar förvanlingskonst sa Rosie, jag går i andra årskursen!  
  
- Wow... Aja, vi ses, hejdå!  
  
Annie sprang iväg.  
  
Kristin, Anna och Rosie satte sej vid Ravenclawborden och åt frukost. Den svarthåriga tjejen som Ashley trodde hette Anais kom in i stora salen.  
  
- Rosie! skrek hon  
  
- Känner ni varandra? frågade Kristin  
  
- Japp, vi är bästisar! Anais kom fram till bordet.  
  
- Hej Ros, vilka är det här då?  
  
- Anna och Kristin!  
  
- Okej, tjena tjejer! Jag heter Anais då. Hon tystnade och såg på Kristin, Är du släkt med mej? Vad heter du i efternamn?  
  
- Paulet  
  
- Okej... Det känner jag inte igen! Men du tjejen, du var lik mej!  
  
- Öh... jag har märkt det! mumlade Kristin  
  
- Aja, vi måste sticka, ses! Anais och Rosie gick sin väg.  
  
- Kristin, våra scheman! Anna gav henne ett schema.  
  
- Första lektionen är med Flitwick. Kom, vi måste gå! sa Anna. Kristin bara var tyst. Vad är det Kristin? Är det Anais?  
  
- Mm.. tänk om vi verkligen är släkt! Och jag som har bott med Katherin hela tiden. Och så har jag en familj, någonstans!  
  
- Huvudsaken är att du är här nu, Kristin! Du kan ju be Anais fråga sina släktingar!  
  
- Okej!  
  
De satte gick in i klassrummet och satt sej lägst fram.  
  
- Goddag sa professor Flitwick. Innan vi börjar ska jag ropa upp er.  
  
- Cinderella Amirque?  
  
- Cindy, ja, jag är här!  
  
Han tittade noga på varje elev han ropade upp.  
  
Han fortsatte ropa upp...  
  
- Chris Nordman?  
  
- Ja  
  
- Mia Starrington?  
  
Kristin gapade, hade han glömt henne?  
  
- Ja  
  
Efter att han hade ropat upp alla tittade han på Kristin.  
  
- Anais Lemanche, du ska inte vara här!  
  
- Jag är inte Anais, jag är Kristin Paulet!  
  
- Förlåt, jag ska titta efter. Han bläddrade bland sina papper.  
  
- Underligt sa han. Kristin, enligt mina papper skulle du börjat på Hogwarts förra året... Men McGonnagall ropade upp mej i år!  
  
- Konstigt, hur gammal är du?  
  
- Jag? Jag är tolv!  
  
- Konstigt, konstigt, det är inte så mycket att göra åt nu i alla fall.  
  
Efter trollformelläran hade de örtlära. På vägen till växthuset träffade Anna och Kristin på Anais och Rosie.  
  
- Tjena tjejer! Skrek Anais. En kort kraftig häxa gick förbi dem.  
  
- Miss Lemanche, skrik inte så värst! sa hon och skyndade vidare.  
  
- Vem var det där? frågade Anna  
  
- Professor Sprout, läraren i örtlära svarade Rosie, Hon gillar inte Anais, nästan ingen lärare gör det de tycker att hon är för vild.  
  
- Jag? Vild, du skojar, jag är ju den lugnaste av eleverna på hela skolan! sa Anais skämtsamt. Äsch, får man inte ha lite skoj ibland? du är inte någon ängel heller Ros!  
  
- Näedå, jag är bara den näst vildaste eleven i våran årskurs...  
  
De följdes alla fyra åt till växthuset. Kristin och Anna hjälptes åt att berätta om vad som hade hänt på lektionen innan.  
  
- Ganska festligt att gamle Flitwick trodde att du var jag!  
  
- Aja i alla fall, han sa att Kristin skulle ha börjat på Hogwarts förra året, samma år som ni! sa Anna  
  
- Va?  
  
- Han sa det i alla fall, konstigt va?  
  
- Jaa  
  
När de kom fram till växthuset stannade de. Anna och Kristin gick in medens Rosie och Anais skyndade iväg till sin lektion.  
  
De satte sej längst bak den här gången, Kristin ville inte synas så mycket. Precis som Sprout hade börjat ropa upp dem kom Anais in i växthuset.  
  
- Lemanche, ska du inte vara på din egen lektion? sa Sprut argt  
  
- Nej professorn, jag kom för att hämta Kristin  
  
- Vilken Kristin?  
  
- Kristin Paulet, sitter där längst bak i klassrummet!  
  
- Okej, miss Paulet, följ med Lemanche nu så jag slipper tjafs!  
  
Kristin gick fram till dörren med allas blickar i nacken. När de kom ut frågade hon,  
  
- Varför skulle jag komma?  
  
- Rektorn vill prata med dej. Anais följde henne upp till kontoret. Dumbledore skulle visst hämta dej här. Hon gick sin väg.  
  
Kristin stod själv i några minuter, sen kom en lång man med långt silvervitt hår och lika långt skägg.  
  
- Kristin Paulet, följ med mej här. Han sa något lösenord, som Kristin inte hörde, till en stenstaty och en trappa visade sej. De gick upp för trappan.  
  
- Sätt dej sa Dumbledore, det är någonting jag måste tala med dej om...  
  
- Kristin, jag vill bara fråga dig ett par saker. Som Flitwick sa skulle du börjat på Hogwarts förra året. Varför kom du inte?  
  
- Jag fick inget brev...  
  
- Underligt, vi trodde att du inte ville, du är från en stark trollkarlsfamilj Kristin, det vore väldigt konstigt och.. hm... förnedrande mot dina släktingar om du inte fick gå här. Därför sände jag dig ett brev till, i år. Och nu kom du.  
  
Kristin stod stilla, allting snurrade i huvudet på henne.  
  
- Men min mamma är mugglare  
  
- Bodde du med din mamma?  
  
- Ja  
  
- Vet du vem din pappa är?  
  
- Nej, vem?  
  
- Jag kan inte berätta just nu. Du får veta när tiden är inne  
  
- Varför då?  
  
- Ibland kan lögn vara bättre än sanning, sanningen skulle i detta fall skada någon, en av dina vänner kommer att bli väldigt skakad när sanningen kommer fram.  
  
De stod tysta en stund.  
  
- Gå tillbaka till din lektion nu!  
  
Kristin gick ut ur kontoret i en dimma. Hon tänkte inte på vart hon gick. Plötsligt kom hon till en korridor. Den var lång och ljus. Hon hade gått vilse, hade ingen aning om vart hon var. Kristin bestämde sig för att titta in i ett klassrum på sidan. Hon öppnade dörren.  
  
- Ja? frågade en sträng röst  
  
- Förlåt professorn, men jag har gått vilse.  
  
Detta kapitel tilldelas Cinderellion! 


	6. Kapitel sex, Quiddich

Kapitel sex, Quiddich  
  
- Jag kan visa henne vägen dit hon ska!  
  
Det var Ashley, Annas syster  
  
- Tack miss Lansdale  
  
Ashley reste sej upp och gick fram till dörren.  
  
- Kom viskade hon till Kristin. Kristin följde efter henne. De gick sida vid sida i korridorer och trappor ner till stora salen. Kristin försökte komma ihåg vart de gick men hon tappade bara bort sig hela tiden. Nere i stora salen träffade de Rosie och Anais.  
  
- Jag lämnar dig här Kristin, jag kommer tillbaka sen. Ashley vände sig om och gick tillbaka till sin lektion.  
  
- Tjena Kris! Skrek Anais  
  
- Hej! sa Kristin. Hon gick och satte sig med dem. Har Anna ätit? frågade hon sen  
  
- Nej, inte vad jag har sett svarade Rosie med munnen full.  
  
- Hörru tjejen, kan du inte berätta om dig själv, jag menar, här sitter vi och babblar som gamla kompisar och jag vet bara vad du heter! sa Anais  
  
- Okej, men bli inte skärrade eller någonting, mitt liv är ingen änglasaga...  
  
- Närå, vi blir inte skärrade, du vet inte vilka du snackar med!  
  
- Okej, jag har bott med min mamma hela livet i London, på min tolvårsdag fick jag mitt brev till Hogwarts. Samma dag bråkade jag med min bästa vän Carrie. Carrie och jag gick på någon fin skola med stipendier, så alla andra såg ner på oss. Efter sommaren skulle jag börja på en ny skola för min tid som stipenditant var slut. Min mamma fick veta att jag var en häxa, hon kastade ut mig. Jag fick bo i ett hus med en massa knäppisar, bl.a. en tjej som hette Heather. Jag sa att jag var 14 för att de skulle låta mig bo där. Jag började jobba på ett kafé. Där jobbade Emily och Lana. Heather och hennes kompisar försökte bestämma över mig, jag blev sur på dem och stack. Jag bodde på Läckande kitteln tills jag åkte till Hogwarts. Har lovat att skicka vykort till Emily och Lana. Min mamma är alltså mugglare, hon har visst gift sig med någon som heter John. Jag vet inte vem min pappa är men det vet Dumbledore och han säger att det får jag veta när tiden är inne.  
  
- Oj, vad mycket sa Rosie.  
  
- Jaa.. först var jag lite rädd att berätta, jag menar, jag hat ju faktiskt bott på gatan. Så jag sa inte så mycket när jag träffade Anna. Men nu, kom jag på att jag kan ju inte ljuga, sanningen kommer fram så småningom ändå. Och vilka är ni då?  
  
- Okej, mitt liv är inte hälften så händelserikt som dit. Jag heter Rosie Lovegood. Jag har fyra syskon, alla är äldre, och Gryffindorare, snacka om att de blev besvikna när jag kom i Ravenclaw. Mina bröder heter Will, Steven, Ricky och Jamie. Jag bor med min mamma och pappa i ett hus nära Stoatshead Hill. I närheten bor en familj som heter Weasley, de har också en dotter och en massa söner, dottern heter Ginny och går i fjärde årskursen.  
  
- Okej. Det gick snabbt, men jag tror jag hände med... du då Anais?  
  
- Jag bor med min mormor Catherine. Min mamma var häxa, jag vet inte vem min pappa är heller. Mamma dog när jag var två. Då hamnade jag hos mormor. Jag har en kusin som heter Nicky. Hon är arton. Hon bor också hos mormor. Nicky är jättesnäll, men det är ganska jobbigt att vara släkt med henne, hon är så perfekt. Jag är av vildaste sorten påstår mormor. Jag har just sökt till Ravenclaws Quiddichlag, Hooch säger att jag är bra på att flyga, att all min energi är bra för att spela Quiddich. Sen så vill jag slå Potter. Han är femteårs elev och en massa tjejer gillar honom men jag tycker att han är tråkig. Det var nog allt. Just det. Det finns ett par tvillingar på den här skolan, Weasleys, som Rosie snackade om. De är coola, de hittar på så mycket. Ros och jag är vildast i våran årskurs... som hon sa tidigare. Sprout gillar inte mej, inte heller McGonnagall, Snape eller Flitwick. De vill typ ha mig relegerad, men det går inte för Dumbledore dyrkar mig av någon andledning, han e jättetjust!  
  
- Ojsan... den var inte lite... sa Kristin  
  
- Kristin?  
  
- Ja  
  
- Jag kom just på en sak, vi är lika och vi vet båda väldigt lite om våran släkt... Tänk om?  
  
Det blev tyst en stund  
  
- Tänk om vaddå? sa Kristin  
  
- Vi är typ släkt, kusiner, sysslingar, syskon...  
  
De satt tysta en lång stund. Plötsligt kom Anna springande.  
  
- Hej Kris, Tjena Ros, Hallå Anais! Vad gör ni då?  
  
- Vi disskuterar våra familjer, Anais och Kris tror de är släkt sa Rosie  
  
- Jaha. Anna satte sig ner. Hon tittade menande på Kristin. Och hur får ni reda på om ni är det då?  
  
- Tja, Anais kan ju fråga sin mormor.  
  
- Jag kan ju alltid fråga henne sa Anais, och Kris kan fråga rektorn sen. Men vi måste nog sticka nu, vår lektion börjar om tre minuter, McGonnagall mördar mig om jag kommer för sent.  
  
- Ses senare skrek Anna. Sååå, vad hände?  
  
En timme senare stod de tillsammans utanför slottet och väntade på att få deras första flyglektion. Kristin hade berättat allt för Anna om vad Dumbledore sagt. Efter flygningen hade de trolldryckslära. Så rullade de på i flera veckor. Lektioner på dagarna, läxor på kvällarna. Anna lärde Kristin en massa roliga spel. Anais och Rosie drog med dem ut på en massa tokigheter. McGonnagall var väldigt sträng mot Anna och Kristin. En dag höll hon dem kvar efter lektionen.  
  
- Miss Paulet, Miss Lansdale. Jag måste för erat eget bästa varna er för att umgås med miss Lemanche och miss Lovegood. Jag tycker att ni ska välja lugnare flickor som sällskap. Annars blir ni som dem. Jag tror personligen inte Ravenclaw tål två till sådana bråkmakare. Poängen bara seglar iväg. Fast ni tillhör ju i försej inte mitt elevhem... Aja, gå iväg nu.  
  
Första lördagen i oktober var säsongens första Quiddich match. Anais skulle spela jagare. Rosie, Anna och Kristin satt längst fram på läktaren. Det var Ravenclaw mot Hufflepuff. Anais hade faktiskt erkännt att hon inte velat spela mot Gryffindor första matchen, de var för bra.  
  
- Ravenclaws lag intar planen, det är Davies, Paulin, Drums, Carton, Lemanche, Jocobsen och Chang. Alla är veteraner på planen utom Anais Lemanche, spelar sin första match. Undra hur det ska gå? Och här har vi Hufflepuffs lag. Sju gulklädda spelare intog planen. Kristin lyssnade inte till deras namn, hon iaktog Anais. Hon såg väldigt nervös ut. Kaptenen peppade henne lite grand och gick sen iväg för att skaka hand med Hufflepuffs kapten.  
  
Matchen startade och alla flög iväg. Det började bra. Anais och de andra jagarna samarbetade och gjorde två mål på raken. Tio minuter efter det hade Hufflepuff gjort ett mål. När matchen hade varat i en halvtimme dök plötsligt de två jagarna neråt. Cho Chang var före Hufflepuffs jagare. De susade efter kvicken.  
  
- Titta! Anna nöp Kristin i armen. Hon drog blicken från jagarna. En man i svarta kläder och huva kom gående bakom lärarnas läktare. Han drog fram en trollstav och pekade utåt planen. Plötsligt jublade alla runt om Kristin. Hon tittade sig omkring och såg att Cho hade fångat kicken. Alla Ravenclawsuportrar var på väg ner på planen. Samtidigt hördes ett högt skrik. Kristin vände huvudet åt det hålet skriket kom ifrån. Det var Anais som hade fallit i marken och var nu avsvimmad.  
  
- Titta! Skrek Kristin till Anna och Rosie, Vi måste skynda oss så hon inte blir nertrampad! De sprang ner för trapporna och fram till Anais. Runt henne stod redan en skock lärare.  
  
- Anais, Anais? Skrek Rosie  
  
- Hon vaknar nog snart. Ta henne till madame Pomfrey! Sa Dumbledore till Snape. Och Kristin, du måste nog ta och följa med mig, Det är någonting som du måste veta.  
  
Detta kapitel tilldelas Cicci Green! 


End file.
